LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a solid-state semiconductor device that can directly convert electrical energy to visible light. LED technologies provide many advantages including high energy efficiency, eco-friendliness, controllable lighting, being highly practical, high stability, short response time, long lifespan, etc. To promote low carbon living and protect environment, LED technologies have been widely adopted in various lighting applications.
WI-FI technology enables personal computers, hand-held devices (such as PDAs, mobile phones) and other smart terminals to interconnect with each other wirelessly, and is widely used in connecting and forming network with a variety of network terminals.
With the development of smart technologies, home life is also becoming more intelligent. Smart home technologies can link a variety of devices in the house together (such as audio and video equipment, lighting system, curtain control, air conditioning control, security system, digital cinema system, network appliance, and system for automatically reading and sending utility bills, etc.) through network technologies, and provide a variety of functions including appliance control, lighting control, curtain control, telephone remote control, indoor and outdoor device remote control, anti-theft alarm, environmental monitoring, HVAC control, infrared repeater and programmable timing control, enabling a full range of information interaction capabilities. Smart home technologies not only help families to maintain a smooth external information exchange flow, optimize people's lifestyle, and use time efficiently, but also enhance home life security, and can even save money in energy costs.
In order to achieve interconnections among a variety of devices in a smart home, it is critical to set up the home network. Currently there are two options to build the network: wired and wireless. Users often like to perform data communication at any place, which cannot be realized by fixed-wire networks. The fast development of wireless communication technologies has brought new opportunities to home network building technologies. Currently, one option to set up the WI-FI network is using a home wireless router, which provides a wireless network that connects with other terminals and appliances. However, as the signal coverage area of the wireless router is limited, it is relatively difficult to build a complete network with this option. Further, this option cannot realize interconnection between smart terminals and appliances. An alternative option to build WI-FI network is using cascade connection of several wireless routers. However, after cascading, the IP address of each smart terminal is not in the same network segment, it is not only complicated for the smart terminals and appliances to access the network, but also difficult to set up centralized control. Therefore, a wireless network system with wide coverage, convenient access, and ability to achieve interconnections among connected devices would be beneficial. The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.